


Лио смотрит

by Ne0phyte



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne0phyte/pseuds/Ne0phyte
Summary: Солнце закатывается за горизонт огненно-рыжим диском, заливающем пламенем обломки разрушенного города — на одном из них сидит и сам Фотия, забравшись с длинными ногами на одну их покатых платформ и наблюдая за тем, как Тимос выпрямляется, уперев руки в бока и расправив крепкие широкие плечи. Фотия обнимает острые колени холодными ладонями, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в чёрные брюки.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	Лио смотрит

Лио смотрит. 

Солнце закатывается за горизонт огненно-рыжим диском, заливающем пламенем обломки разрушенного города — на одном из таких обломков сидит и сам Фотия, забравшись с длинными ногами на покатую покоцаную платформу и наблюдая за тем, как Тимос выпрямляется, уперев руки в бока и расправив крепкие широкие плечи. Фотия обнимает острые колени холодными ладонями, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в чёрные брюки. 

Лио смотрит. 

У Гало прямая спина, и между выпирающих лопаток можно разглядеть капельки пота — ещё бы, он, должно быть, страшно устал носиться целый день, но всё равно молчал и улыбался так, что жаловаться становилось как-то совсем неловко. Гало дышит часто и загнанно и широким жестом большой ладони вытирает пот со лба, зачёсывая назад небесно-синие волосы, взмокшие у корней. Фотия переплетает замёрзшие пальцы, скользя по выступающим косточкам запястий обледеневшими подушечками пальцев.

Лио смотрит.

Наверное, Гало жарко. У него часто вздымается обнажённая грудь, влажно блестящая под тёплыми лучами заходящего солнца, у него перекатываются под смуглой кожей напряжённые до предела мышцы, когда он наклоняется, чтобы оттянуть в сторону ещё одну глыбу, мешающуюся под ногами, твёрдо стоящими на земле. Фотия устраивает голову на угловатом колене, с беззвучным вздохом провожая взглядом поднятое Тимосом облачко бетонной пыли, и кажется, будто бы в ответ, выпускает облачко пара.

Лио смотрит.

Город тонет под волнами огня, город задыхается, захлёбывается — но дело уже вовсе не в Промарах, которые покинули трепещущие человеческие сердца и не менее трепещущую землю, дело в обычном солнечном свете, который вылизывает рыжими лучами всё, до чего дотягивается. А дотягивается он до всего: до полуразрушенных зданий, давно уже не видавших своих жильцов, до сваленных в груду балок и груд металла, до неподвижных мех, атлантами возвышающимися в снесённом городе и держащими такой хрупкий небесный купол, у подножья мех возятся неугомонные людишки, пытающиеся привести республику в чувство после случившейся катастрофы.

Лио смотрит.

Солнце дотягивается до Гало тоже. Фотия думает, что, наверное, это скорее Тимос дотягивается до солнца: тянет к нему сильные руки, хватает жаркий кружок в ладонь, сжимает так сильно, что звезда разрывается в его руке от собственного жара, превращается в сверхновую — сам Гало становится ею, сияющей, чистой, всесогревающей. 

Лио смотрит.

Солнце, кажется, не дотягивается только до Фотии. Он и сам сидит в тени, будто спрятавшись от всего мира, но одновременно с этим у всех на виду. Носки его черных сапог выглядывают на свет, но даже они не нагреваются под тёплыми лучами — Фортия неловко растирает ладони и, оглянувшись почти воровато, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, тайком дышит на них. По ощущениям становится только хуже — будто бы не теплое дыхание опаляет замёрзшие кончики пальцев, а свежий зимний ветерок кусает выступающие костяшки.

Лио смотрит.

Ему кажется, что узор на подушечках пальцев превращается в зимний витраж на окне: мелко вычерченный орнамент будто бы стекленеет на глазах, и Фотия прячет руки в карманах, не то боясь смотреть, не то думая, что там ладоням будет теплее.

Лио смотрит.

Никто, кажется, не обращает на него внимания — на то, как он почти что прячется от всего мира, как нелепо пытается согреться в собственных руках, растирая угловатые локти. Оно и к лучшему, наверное, думает Лио, разглядывая теперь чернильные носки сапог, в которых так же отражается розовым полукружием пресловутое солнце. И всё, кажется, нормально — только вот худые покатые плечи почему-то кажутся тяжелее обычного, и Фотия невольно поднимает голову, чтобы понять, что происходит. Поворачивается немного — и обнаруживает на себе не в меру большую пожарную куртку такого солнечного рыжего цвета, что глаза, кажется, начинают слезиться. Он вскидывает брови немного непонимающе, продевая тонкие руки в большие воздушные рукава и, кажется, утопая в этой куртке — кто-то треплет его по волосам, ероша, ведя широкой тёплой ладонью от шеи до самой макушки. 

Лио смотрит.

Гало стоит совсем-совсем близко, поворачивается к заходящему солнцу и глядит через плечо — из-за солнца Фотия не видит его лица, но точно знает: он улыбается, так широко и горячо, что рядом с ним солнце кажется слишком холодным, что не улыбнуться в ответ просто невозможно. 

Лио смотрит.

И греется.


End file.
